The Brothers Marvel
by Gage39
Summary: AU. What if Captain Marvel and Black Adam were brothers? Brothers who were willing to do anything to save each other? Better than it sounds! One-Shot.


The Brothers Marvel

At first all he can remember is the blackness and then the loneliness that comes with it. He thinks that it might be the vast emptiness of everything that gives birth to his brother and then the black isn't so bad. Shortly after brother comes then everything else does as well; planets and colors and animals and stars and even people. They like the people because they are interesting if primitive even if the people can't see them because they are nothing more than spirits. The gods can see them but pay them no mind, none save a wily old wizard by the name of Shazam.

The wizard claims to want to help them be seen, he offers them the chance to interact with the ordinary humans if they would only agree to his terms. Brother doesn't trust the wizard and neither does he but it's their only chance and so they do it. They speak the name of the wizard and find themselves not walking amongst the humans but trapped within the bodies of mere mortals. Brother is heartbroken and he is furious at the god that dared to trick them. However, he is unable to harm the wizard and in time he learns to…tolerate the mortal that is as much a victim as them while brother treats his mortal like a son.

Many mortal hosts (or, as he has come to think of them, children) later the wizard finally demands his payment; the life of his brother. At first he refuses but then the wizard threatens his host and he is forced to do the one thing that he had never wanted to do; hurt his precious baby brother. The look on his brother's face is one of confusion and hurt and betrayal as he fights back, albeit reluctantly in a desperate attempt to protect his host. As the two brothers fight he comes to realize something, they have both lived long lives and his child is nearly an old man by now and doesn't want his adopted father to kill his brother. So he makes his choice and tells the wizard 'no'.

But the wizard is wily and has many tricks up his sleeve and casts a spell at him. Brother, however, jumps in front of him and absorbs the spell. There is a flash of light and then brother is gone. He has never known hatred like this for anyone and for just a moment it feels as though he is fully consumed by it. The moment passes and he hears brother in his mind. They are still spirits after all and it seems like brother has chosen to bind himself to him. He feels comforted and pays the wizard no mind. Brother is here and that is all that matters.

It has been over five thousand years since then and brother is still with him. They have a new host now, a child this time, the youngest one ever. The child has picked out a name for him. Captain Marvel is a bit flashy that's true but Adam (or rather, Black Adam) likes his new one and so he tolerates it if for only that reason. They have actually joined a superhero group called the Justice League which is ironic as they seem to spend most of their time battling the evils that man has created such as pollution and sinkholes and nuclear bombs and other such things. Man is still so primitive but oh so very interesting. It is also amusing that he has (at one point in time or another) occupied one of their ancestors, even the Kryptonian's which was not a very pleasant experience and as such knows all of their secret identities but they have no clue of his which is good because he doubts that they would allow Billy to stay and would probably try to separate him from them and then he would have to kill the Justice League so he prefers that it remain a secret.

But being the odd one out in the Justice League has its price which he discovers when they are suspected of selling out the team. He is furious and brother is even more so and he suspects Billy would be crying if he had not blocked out the young child the second Batman approached them. He cannot tell them what they want to know because he himself does not remember. All he can recall of the night in question is going to see the wizard then learning that the gods wanted to see him. The rest is a vague blur and when he tells them so the Martian attempts to enter his mind. The pain is so great that he can't think or even talk. All he can do is scream and try to keep Billy free from the pain. But while he is distracted brother does the one thing that they had thought impossible; he takes over.

He suddenly feels…disconnected, weightless as if he were floating. Brother's voice is all around him as it reassures him that everything will be all right. And for the first time in a very long time Captain Marvel smiles as he drifts off to sleep, content in the knowledge that Black Adam will protect from everything, even the Justice League…

* * *

A/N: Okay whenever Black Adam is first introduced in any continuity Billy always asks if he's family so I just went a step further with this. I know it's not very good but I hope you guys liked it. I doubt that I'll continue it so you can just draw your own conclusions based on this or even write your own story, I don't really care. Just please read and review and let me know if you do continue!


End file.
